


Dark and Handsome

by NykoKaamos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Barebacking, Bottom Louis, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Implied Mpreg, Infidelity, Knotting, Light Angst, Long-Haired Louis, M/M, Powerful Bottom, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Harry, Unsafe Sex, dark and soft???, non-traditional daddy kink i will say
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: Harry 是个 36 岁的 Alpha，他有个 20 岁的 Alpha 男友 Vincent。他想，Vincent 的单身 Omega 父亲，Louis，不太喜欢他。
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Dark and Handsome

**Author's Note:**

> 一早醒来的突发奇想。  
> 标题是来自 Blood Orange，但是 BGM 是 Moses Sumney 的《Polly》。

和 Louis 的相处并不愉快。正常的，Harry 想。没有人会觉得将自己的二十岁小孩交给一个三十六岁的男人是稳妥安全之举，况且 Omega 对孩子的保护欲强大得骇人。

当他和 Vincent 在逛街、偶遇 Louis 时，在 Vincent 那句“Dad, 这是 Harry，我的约会对象”的下一秒后，Louis 的嘴角便向下垂落。Harry 就知道，Louis 不喜欢他。他和小他十六岁的、同为 Alpha 的 Vincent 说，看来你的老爸不太喜欢我，这是个问题。那时他们正在床上。Vincent 脱下 T 恤，倾身向前，两具紧实的 Alpha 腹部相贴，他说，或许 Louis 只是在嫉妒他的儿子有个英俊的男友，他一直单身，到现在太久了。

第二次，Louis 表露不喜欢 Harry，那是在他们父子俩的家。Vincent 邀他去的，虽然 Harry 想这会不会太快了。他们才约会一个多月，或许还不是什么严肃的事。但 Harry 还是去了。没有三道菜，只是 Louis 随意准备的晚餐。开动前，Vincent 跑到屋外去车上取他遗落的酒，餐厅只剩 Harry 和 Louis 两人。

他看到坐在主位的 Louis 拿起手机。Harry 的目光轻轻向那边瞟了一眼。Louis 正在使用约会软件——直白点，只有打炮的约会。

“在找男朋友？”Harry 问，试图打破屋内的安静。

Louis 的眼神从屏幕上扬起，朝他直直投去，“这不关你事，Styles 先生。”

他的偷看确实不太礼貌，不过，“或者，或许，这和我有关。”Harry 耸耸肩，“我需要知道，是否还有一个棘手的男友的父亲要我去对付。”

频繁往左滑的指尖停下。他看到抬起头的 Louis 翻了个白眼，对他说：“只是在找在即将到来的发情期里需要的伙伴。我太老，像我这个年纪的单身 Alpha 很少。你可以放心了，Styles 先生。”

“叫我 Harry 就好。”

“不，Styles。”

“好吧，好吧。但是你并不老，Louis。而且和你差不多大的单身 Alpha？并不是没有。”

“噢，对，你提醒了我，Styles 先生。我想他们都已经去追求更年轻、更漂亮的孩子，而不会选择我这样索然无味的老人。”

Harry 认为 Louis 在暗示着什么。他皱起眉，“Louis，你并不——”

Vincent 在那刻回来。他问他们在聊什么。我只是向 Styles 先生问了你们约会的频率，想知道你有没有好好去上课。Louis 放下手机，反扣于桌，笑着回答他的孩子。Harry 不知道他为什么要隐瞒，他明明觉得这没什么好隐瞒的。

那天晚上，Harry 和 Vincent 上床。他撑在年轻男孩的身上，进入着他，听男孩嘱咐，房子的隔音不太好，低声一点。Harry 却故意朝反方向驶去。他吼着，用行动迫使男孩高喊着，包括皮肤拍打的声响，那必定穿透了单薄的墙体，抵达 Louis 宽敞却孤寂的房间。

他想象着，Louis，那一个孤独的 Omega，鳏夫，听着他们身体交汇的声响，在手淫着。他知道 Omega 总是忍不住。实在，他不愿苟同那句格外冒犯人的“Omega 生来就是被操”的玩笑，但偶尔，回忆起过往和 Omega 交往的经历，Harry 会暗想——他边说着抱歉边想——这个族群像真的生来就是要被操的。在生理层面上，他们是那么容易一点就着，燃烧得漫无边际。

抽插加快。跪在仰躺的男孩的双腿间，Harry 的手扣上男孩的脖颈。他望着 Vincent 漫出眼泪的蓝眼睛——那和他父亲的如出一辙——他想象，那是 Louis。是 Louis 在支离破碎地央求他更狠、更快，是 Louis 每一次都渴望 Harry 对他施加情趣上的暴力，是 Louis 的肉穴正紧咬着他的性器哀求他缴械。不，Omega 多汁的身体会更好。

一瞬间，Harry 差点叫出了 Louis 的名字。可怜的 Omega。Harry 闭上眼睛，想着 Louis 在隔壁房间手淫的画面，单薄又刻薄的唇中吐出儿子的恋人的名字，双腿深处是湿润无比、一塌糊涂的孤独。

他射了出来。那么可悲地，Harry 对自己承认，他的高潮全然不是因为被他侵入的、被操得溃涣的 Alpha，而是因为对屋内另一个 Omega 的想象。他想起他年轻时、和 Vincent 几乎一个年纪时遭遇的背叛。十余年后他成为了自己讨厌的人。

但是，Harry 望着 Louis，他想他几乎没有在此周旋的余地。Vincent 睡着后，Harry 走出房间去淋浴。在浴室门口，他遇见头发滴着水的 Louis，皮肤上爬着紫丁香和苦橙的气味。他犹记得 Louis 在此夜的早些时候沐浴过，他知道 Louis 此行的原因。穿透 Louis 灼热的眼神，Harry 知道，Louis 也知道他的。

他们坐在长桌的两端，只开了一盏不远处的落地灯，Harry 面前是 Louis 准备给他的水。苦茶味浓郁地悬在空中，他想 Louis 喝的是茶。杯底划过木桌的声音在冷夜里像刀尖上的锋利——Louis 拿起了茶杯。他的脸颊藏在了杯后，但 Harry 远远地看到一片高潮余留的泛红。

“你发情期的伴侣，找得怎样了，Louis？”Harry 的问题很糟糕。

“谢谢你的关心，Styles。但，没有找到。”Louis 举起杯子，又喝了一小口，“告诉过你，我已经老态龙钟。”

说完，Louis 放下杯子，垂下头。或许他近期忘了打理头发，又或是有意留长，撇到耳后、齐肩的头发跟着 Louis 的动作滑到面前，擦着他高高的颧骨，漂亮，卷曲的尾端几乎要在 Harry 的心脏中激起同样形状的涟漪。

Harry 忍不住想象 Louis 的长发伴着汗水贴在面颊上的模样。或者，他会想要 Harry 扯着他的头发，Alpha 从后面进入他。或者，他允许 Harry 将鼻子埋在他湿透的发间，在他们的事后。

他清了清嗓，回过神来，对另一边的 Louis 说：“不，你仍旧很漂亮。我是说真的。”

Louis 没有迅速回答他。Harry 对他的赞美像在半空中飘了很久，才抵达到 Louis 那边。那句“谢谢”来得迟，被 Omega 嚼得轻声而小心。棕色的睫毛拍了拍，然后 Omega 拿着茶杯往楼梯走。

“别让 Vincent 等太久。一个人睡挺冷。”他停在一格台阶上，转头，说。

Harry 说好，然后他想着，那么 Louis，你呢，你也会冷吗。

听到 Vincent 在电话里传递的请求，Harry 感到惊讶。他的小男友请求他下班后代跑一趟，帮 Louis 送药。抑制剂。Omega 的发情期来了，父子两人大意地忘记补足抑制剂的库存。Vincent 的课要到很晚，他只能委托他信任的 Harry。

“你不会伤害 Louis 的，对吧？”在最后，Vincent 问。

言下之意是他的 Alpha 不会不受控制而上了危险的 Omega。不会。Harry 回答，咽下唾液，他不知道自己的把握是几成，他只知道，不是百分百。嘱咐助手剩余的工作，他在挂掉 Vincent 的电话没多久后便走出工作室、驾车驶向 Louis 的家。Harry 记得路上有一家药店。

刷卡后，接过药剂师递来的药盒，他忽然想起那天在饭桌上，Louis 手机屏幕上的约会软件。Louis 说要找帮他解决发情热的人，而现在却需要抑制剂。他是没找到，还是其实根本没打算找，Harry 不得而知。

踩着通向 Louis 家的石砖，他突然想，或许 Louis 确实是在嫉妒他的儿子。在 Vincent 带 Harry 回家的那天，这种心理被刺激到最盛，孤身的 Omega 渴望被疼爱、被关注，于是他在网络上寻找着能赋予这一切的谁——这是有可能的。同时那强烈的自尊心又让他冷着眼对 Alpha 说，他只是在找人帮忙，仅此而已。

Harry 摁下门铃，然后，等得有些久。他的牙齿咬着空出来的那只手的拇指，意外地紧张，心脏砰砰跳，极其响亮。他开玩笑地在脑海里说，这样的心率对于他的年纪是不是有点危险，那刻，木门恰好开启。

他会想到，他和 Louis 坐在餐桌两端的深夜，一切不言而喻，他们心照不宣，天地间满溢着苦茶香。近似的味道从门缝中狂妄地钻出。Louis 的信息素是茶味，不过比那一晚的滋味更轻盈。Harry 认为自己的膝盖在发软，即将倾倒，来自 Omega 的无声的袭击。

Louis 的眼睛在门缝后的黑暗中闪耀。像非常冷静也非常汹涌的大海，Harry 想。他的舌尖记起海水的咸味，几乎是瞬间串联起了对 Omega 体液的记忆。混杂着各自信息素的腥甜。记忆从他的脑海里逃逸出，转化为某种现存，飘到 Harry 的鼻腔中。

噢，Harry 看到了，在 Louis 双腿内侧，从大腿根滑落至脚踝的液体。

他在试图记起，心率蹦到多少是危险的。

然后，他在试图记起，Vincent 的好。男孩，他的钢琴弹得很好，他说那是他父亲教的，他的棕发有点卷，掺杂蜂蜜，他的任性，情绪化，亢奋与忧郁，全是可爱的注脚，和他父亲反过来似的，一个是如 Alpha 一般的 Omega，一个是如 Omega 一般的 Alpha。他在他们相遇时，声音含笑地指正 Harry 的发音，说他名字最后的“t”不发音，和“Louis”最后的“s”一样。

只是，Harry 叫着 Louis 的名字，遗憾地想着，他在 Vincent 上留恋的，几乎全都能在 Louis 这里找到。他抽插着，头颅埋进 Louis 的颈肩，深嗅一口，仿佛果真闻到蜂蜜和阳光的味道，同现在从颈后源源不断散发出的茶味交杂相融，加了蜂蜜以后晾在冬天阳光下的热茶。

不是热，而更该是滚烫。指腹顺着 Louis 的皮肤纹路行走，发情 Omega 的皮肤滚烫得棘手。他变得像是深陷热恋中的人，被纸张划伤手指、仅仅是渗出血珠，都要嚷嚷着太疼。仅是被 Harry 的指尖触碰皮肤的热度，Louis 的惊叫声就在房间内荡漾。

Alpha 硕大的顶端擦过前列腺，撑开 Omega 生殖腔的入口，喷涌而出的体液浇灌着 Omega 的甬道与 Alpha 的性器。那是曾孕育 Vincent 的地方。现在他正在操着孕育了他男朋友的地方。潮湿，温暖，安全。猛地，某种意义上，Harry 在嫉妒 Vincent，因为 Vincent 曾占有过 Louis 的身体，父与子，不可割裂的联结，无法消解的印记。想着这个，他顶得更狠，同时回应着 Omega 要他更大力的渴求，Louis 说着 Harry，Harry，求你更重一些。在哀求着被操时他倒是终于愿叫着 Harry 的名字。

跟随着一声声召唤，Harry 睁开因为兴奋而发红的双眼。这是他从未在 Vincent 身上见过的景象，或许再乖甜的 Alpha 也只是 Alpha。此刻，他的眼前，Louis 的身体不可思议的粉红且柔软，肉穴里的春水伴随着一下一下的抽动溢出他们身体的连结处。

想着 Vincent 就从他正用性器蹂躏的肉道里滑出来，Harry 倒是真实地嫉妒起他的小男友了。他还嫉妒多年前操进 Omega 生殖腔，在 Louis 体内播种的那位不知名 Alpha。环成圈的手掌离开 Omega 硬涨的阴茎，滑过湿润的小腹——他在那里顶出一个鼓包，完美的形状——Harry 用掌心将那个顽皮的鼓起摁了回去，他的手穿梭过 Louis 的乳首，攀到 Omega 潮热时樱桃色的嘴唇边。

“那么他有这样操过你吗？嗯？Vincent，你的 Alpha 宝贝。他有这样操过他的 daddy 吗，Louis？”

孤身的 Omega 同他的 Alpha 儿子独处一室，他会想要他的孩子操进来吗，那无数人垂涎的乖巧、优秀的年轻 Alpha 就这么趴在他的腿间，抚慰他发情的火热与长久的孤寂——Louis 会想要这些吗？Vincent 呢，他真的从来没有过将性器刺入这美妙的 Omega 父亲的肉穴中的想法吗？

Louis 扣住 Harry 伸进他嘴中的手，让黏着唾液的五指扣在自己的脖颈上。这点同他的孩子一样，他们共同渴望性爱上的粗暴，Alpha 男孩身上那点罕见的在床单上臣服的欲望是从他的 Omega 父亲那儿传承来的。没有，Harry。Louis 高仰着脖子说，Harry 掌下突出的一节节骨头在湿汗的照耀下一定格外漂亮。他紧攥着床单补充，他从来没有操过我，他是个好孩子。

他的话刺激着 Harry。Harry 松开卡在 Louis 颈上的手，停下抽插，换来 Omega 不满的嘤咛。弱声喊着 Harry 的名字，“H”的微弱擦音被吞进喉里，开放的元音听起来弱力无助。

“我打赌那些好男孩都操不到你。因为，”Harry 动起腰，阴茎再度顶进 Omega 的肉穴，“你，”抽出，顶入，“喜欢那些坏的。”

Alpha 的下身猛力砸入 Omega 的身体，他们又完全扣在一起。卧室里回荡着 Louis 的尖叫。他的双腿紧紧缠在 Alpha 的腰部，四肢搂抱着 Alpha 仿佛不愿放 Harry 离开，

“你喜欢坏的，你喜欢要你儿子的男友来操你。”阴茎缓缓向外抽，然后再潜入 Omega 身体深处，火热的肉壁摩擦着通红硕大的阴茎顶端。

Harry 满足 Omega 的渴求，低下身子、伏在 Louis 身前，额头顶着 Omega 的脉搏处，继续说：“如果我是你的孩子，我会是个坏孩子。我会每天都想着操你，我每天都要操你。我会让你的肚子里怀上一群小崽。”他微微抬起头，干涩的嘴唇咬上 Louis 的耳垂，“Daddy.”

又一次，他顶进 Omega 的生殖腔，浇淋下来的温暖潮水简直是在鼓动 Alpha 在此成结，Alpha 的阴茎被逼迫着涨得更大，箭在弦上，几乎就要射出。那有些危险。Harry 试图将阴茎拔出肉穴，同一时刻 Louis 布满纹身的手臂却勾着他的后颈阻止他的离开。 Omega 的肉穴拥有同样强大的阻力，紧咬着 Harry 的阴茎不放。

“Louis，这不……”

话未说完，交叠在颈后的 Louis 的双手松开了 Harry，扣在后腰的双腿也从两个相反方向落下。伏在 Louis 身上、腿间，Harry 原以为 Omega 要放过他，在即将拔出填着肉穴的阴茎时，猛地，两边肩膀迎来不可抵抗的力气。

——被压在身下的 Louis 推倒了他。

Harry 倒在枕边，看着 Louis 的两条腿跪在他身旁两侧，跪立着，柔软的手握住 Alpha 未得纾解的性器，同 Omega 的性器叠在一起，然后向下、向后探去，龟头拍打着 Omega 敞开的肉穴入口。

“说了就要做到，Harry。”Louis 在 Harry 的阴茎上徐徐坐下，肉壁再度含入 Alpha 的火热。

待完全吃下 Harry 的性器，捅出生殖腔里的汁水，Louis 坐在了 Alpha 的身上，阴茎贴着 Alpha 的小腹，落在两片蕨叶纹身间。

一只手撑在 Harry 的胸前，掌心贴着他的乳首，Louis 动起双臀。

他说：“那么就为你的 daddy 好好射出来，你这个淫荡的坏男孩，Harry。”

几乎是 Louis 话语落下的瞬间，Harry 便在肮脏又圣洁的生殖腔里射精，成结。

Vincent 打来过两通电话，一通给 Harry，一通给 Louis。他感谢 Harry 的帮忙，告诉 Louis 他很抱歉今晚要在图书馆做作业没法回来。他打来电话时 Alpha 的阴茎仍旧插在 Omega 的体内。Harry 观察着 Louis，观察他肉穴里边插着一根孩子的男友的阴茎、边和孩子在通电话。Louis 很平静、自然，仿佛这一切没有什么特别与值得惊奇。

“好，我知道了。再见，爱你，Vincent。”

他挂掉电话，手机丢在床头，转过身子，Harry 的性器脱离他的身体。

“我们该去洗个澡，Harry。”

他向前轻吻了一下 Harry 潮湿的鼻尖，支起身子，走下床，朝浴室走去。

Harry 在床上闻着 Louis 的香味再赖了几分钟。短暂又漫长的这期间他没有听到理应从浴室传来的水声。迈着轻而谨慎的步伐，他来到浴室边，茶香混着烟味从敞开的门口盈出。

他撑在门边，望见Louis 赤裸的背上拱起的一节节脊椎，皮肤上还有 Harry 留下的激烈的吻痕。青烟从 Louis 的长发间爬出、上升，他看起来瘦削而沧桑。他和 Vincent 根本不一样。

“嘿。”

Harry 发声，换得 Louis 的注意力。Omega 转过头，眼眶发红。Harry 意识到 Louis 刚刚在哭，即便他的眼睛里有不可否认的坚韧，但现在他完完全全袒露着自己的脆弱。

又说了一次“嘿”，Harry 走上前，来到Louis 面前。他夺过燃着的烟，在洗手池上灭掉，然后紧紧地拥抱 Louis。

他想，他知道 Louis 在为什么而哭。他和自己孩子的男友上了床，他们犯下罪行，不可饶恕。他允许 Alpha 在他身体里成结，他们都不知道会迎来什么。更重要的，他们不知道他们之间究竟有什么、是什么。

淋浴的时候，他想起做爱时他吻 Louis 太少，于是他吻了很多次 Louis。Omega 的回应积极。滑腻的四片唇瓣在洒下的热水中交叠，色情的意象，无法控制一般地，他们在淋浴间中开启新的一轮。他听 Louis 说了很多次“请吻我”，他吻了很多次 Louis。

Louis 换了床单。倒上床单的那刻，Harry 想起 Vincent，想他正在做什么，他棕色的卷发在图书馆彻夜的灯光下无生机地凌乱。然后 Louis 跪着膝盖走上床，抱着 Harry，Harry 什么都不再想。

苦茶的香味仍旧浓郁。闻着这个，他很快踏上通向美梦的长河。扣在 Louis 脊背后的双手更紧地缠在一起，他贴着 Louis 的心跳。半梦半醒间，他听到 Louis 的声音，说“你真的不记得了吗”。他需要记得什么，巧克力酱一样甜蜜的长发，截然相反的颈后的苦味，皮肤上的墨水与汗水，体内的温暖与潮热，柔软的亲吻，泪水尝起来都很好。他不需要记得这些，因为它们正在他的眼前，他想他会抓住，拥有。抱着 Louis，Harry 什么都不再去想。

**Author's Note:**

> 请选择结局：  
> A. Louis 和 Harry 年轻时一夜情过。非常 419 的 419，所以某人不记得了。  
> B. 他们搞的那次没有保护措施，让 Louis 怀上了。所以，Vincent 是 Louis 和 Harry 的孩子。:)


End file.
